A Big Red Button
by Someone you wouldn't know
Summary: This is a story I felt like throwing together one day. Trust me, I don't really know either. Tell me how you like it and crap like that. All feedback is helpful to me. Just so you know, I will try to keep this story as close to science fact, but I will not sacrifice storyline for it.
**This is just something I felt like throwing together for fun. Just so you know: I suck at writing. This is the by-product of a love for League and dubstep. It is very crappy, in my opinion. May cause sudden inability to track time. Do not store in direct sunlight. (You know those sections in medicine commercials where they just sit there and list off side effects? This is my crappy take at that.)**

* * *

"-n't press that button!…"

The teacher stared at his student, neither of which had any idea on what was happening. The device that the student clung to began to buzz, and startled them both.

After a long silence the student said: "First off, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? Second, WHAT IS THAT?" the student yelled, panicking . "And WHO ARE YOU?"

"I… I don't know. I can't remember anything that just happened. I need to sit down. Either way, this place is very peculiar…" the teacher's voice trailed off as he looked at the long clearing that they stood in. It seemed to have the ruins of some kind of towers on it, and in the distance he could see the strangest… things… attacking one that was still standing.

Out of nowhere, a woman's voice boomed through the sky: "Unknown entities on the Rift! All summoners to cease fighting and begin search!"

"What, in the name of Todd?..." the student inquired after the woman's message ended.

* * *

"What the heck?" said Orion, not believing his ears. His team was in the middle of a huge teamfight, and suddenly the entire game just, stopped, fighting wise. The minions stopped in their tracks, the turrets didn't fire, and even the Fountain wouldn't kill him when he wandered into the enemy's base.

A few people had already started to comb the Rift, and he joined them. 'Is it just me, or is this weird?' he typed. Everybody in the match agreed. Todd told two of his teammates to sweep their jungle, and ordered the other team's jungler and support to do the same as well.

As he stumbled into top lane (or what was left of it, as it had been pushed down to the Inhibitor turret-one does not simply win lane against Yasuo) he found something strange- almost like two people, and some kind of cooler-sized machine, were standing around; but when he approached them they started to back off.

'Hey, you guys might want to see this. Top lane, second tower.' He typed in /all chat.

* * *

The student and teacher saw the figure at the same time. A woman, with long, brown hair and clad with a red tunic and green breastplate, holding a giant golden sphere or idol, approached them. She stopped, almost as if against her will. and simply stood there for a minute.

"Who is she?" the student whispered to his teacher, who replied only with a shake of his head.

"We should probably get out of here…" the student suggested, only to see another, less human, figure appear from a bush nearby. Her skin was a purplish colour, with a massive helmet that would make a Spartan jealous and on her hands were two great iron skulls that seemed to pulsate fire. She started to approach them slowly.

"Let's move... " the teacher finally replied. "What about the big buzzy thing?" the student asked. The teacher shuffled over to it quickly and tried to lift it up, only to find it a lot lighter than expected. "I've got it. Let's go…"

The woman's booming voice showed up again saying: "Capture them!"

The purple woman chased after them, and they started to run faster. The student wasn't sure if they would be able to outrun her. This is not the kind of day the duo had in mind.

* * *

"Rito, just… stop." Orion said to himself as he started in pursuit. He wasn't too happy with having to cooperate with the enemy's jungler, but he kept on pursuit anyways. Plus, he was still confused as to what he was chasing.

'Does anyone have any idea what that was?' he typed in /all chat, but everyone was too busy chasing whatever they were to answer him. He sighed and tried to cut off the fleeing… things…

He furrowed his brow to see that the conglomerate of a team was about to box in the pair, which ad stumbled into the river. He caught up with the enemy mid laner, Vel'Koz, and cut off another escape path. Whatever they were, they were cut off in all directions near the Baron pit.

* * *

"Well, we're screwed," the student said with an almost nonchalant tone of voice. "So, two against ten… Now I know how the spartans felt in _The 300_."

"Hey, we're better off than them. They were 300 against 100,000. We are two against ten. Still better odds than the spartans," the teacher replied.

"Yea, but they weren't up against a couple of creepy normal-ish people, a purple dragon lady, a creepy ghost, and a giant floating eyeball."

"That's true enough."

The duo stood back to back, the water up to their ankles, and surrounded by ten people blocking every route to freedom.


End file.
